Beregond
Beregond is the son of two farmers from eastern Gondor making him a commoner by blood and of no noble family. Beregond has two siblings in the form of Tereband, and Solice of which his brother Tereband was a brave young man who was an excellent fighter but he was killed during the Second Battle of Minas Ithil, and his sister Solice died of sickness when they were very young making him have little memory of her outside of her hair. Beregrond was born in the eastern valley of Gondor, and during his early life his family was forced to abandon their ancestoral home due to the fact that the forces of Mordor were running rampant in the region. This had a massive effect on his pysche as he from that point on had a strong hatred for those that had taken his families land from him. As this hatred billowed within him he would join the army of Gondor and his determination rose him quickly in the ranks of the army until he became a Condir of Horses when he took command of three companies of Heavy Cavalry located in Osgiliath. Beregond would take part in The Journey alongside the army of Gondor, and during this conflict his older brother would die during the Battle and this would lead to a further decline in his mental stability. Characteristics Beregond is a skilled warrior trained from an early age to protect his homeland from its enemies without. His bravery in years of service to the Stewards have earned him a place in the elite Guard of the Citidel in Minus Tirith, the capital itself. While his fierceness in battle is renowned by his comrades in arms, Beregond also shows kindness and honor to friends of Gondor. In the face of great terror and peril, Beregond can be counted on to call forth the courage of his people, stand firm, and turn aside the enemies of the city he has sworn to protect. Beregond has one sibling in the form of Tagred of whom would perish during the Battle of Minas Ithil. History Early History Beregrond was born in the eastern valley of Gondor, and during his early life his family was forced to abandon their ancestoral home due to the fact that the forces of Mordor were running rampant in the region. This had a massive effect on his pysche as he from that point on had a strong hatred for those that had taken his families land from him. As this hatred billowed within him he would join the army of Gondor and his determination rose him quickly in the ranks of the army until he became a Condir of Horses when he took command of three companies of Heavy Cavalry located in Osgiliath. Beregond would take part in The Journey alongside the army of Gondor, and during this conflict his older brother would die during the Battle and this would lead to a further decline in his mental stability. Family Members Relationships Category:People of Gondor Category:People Category:Atlantian Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron